I Don't Think I Love You Anymore
by AntivanArainaiHime
Summary: This is a one-shot confrontation between Sasuke and Sakura. This is what I think should have been said and what kind of should have happened when they talked before he went to Orochimaru.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Naruto. Although I wouldn't mind borrowing...well there are just too many to say because there are many hot guys XD Hope you guys enjoy. And if you guys want me to write different ones, or write more to this; let me know.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>This is a one-shot confrontation between Sasuke and Sakura. This is what I think should have been said and what kind of should have happened when they talked before he went to Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>He was walking away, what was she supposed to say? "Why?" she asked lowly with tears streaming down her face, "Why does it have to be this way?" He stopped and turned to her, just looking; waiting for her to continue. "Did all those times we went on missions as Team 7 mean anything to you?" He smirked, "No, they were not completely useless. I got stronger with every mission we did, and formed a bond with Naruto...and you Sakura; even though bonds are meant to be broken." he smirked again and waited for her reaction.<p>

It seemed all the color left her face, it seemed she was almost blinded by the tears threatening to pour down her face like little waterfalls. "So, what you're saying is you lied the whole time? All those little smiles and laughs we shared meant nothing to you?" she was ticked now. Who did he think he was? Just because he was an Uchiha and fueled by hatred didn't mean he had any right to say these things.

Sasuke was slightly taken by surprise, did Sakura actually raise her voice in anger? At him? The person she was supposed to be in love with? "So, does all your hate for your brother cloud your judgment?" she yelled. "Tell me the truth Sasuke! So I can understand!" He looked at this girl, this useless girl...or so he thought. Sakura wasn't useless.

"What are you getting at? Spit it out!" he yelled right back.

"Okay then, you asked for it!" she took a deep breath and spoke. "The time when Orochimaru bit you, you leaned on me for support and comfort. When you and Naruto were unconscious, I protected you with help from Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee. I cared for you and sympathized with you more than anyone!" Sasuke looked at her, she was right; and he knew it.

"Sakura...if only things were different...maybe we could be together. But Itachi slaughtered our entire clan and left only me alive! It has to mean something! I HAVE TO GO TO OROCHIMARU FOR POWER! I have to find out why my brother left me alive!" he screamed loudly. It was surprising that no one in Konohagakure heard him.

Sakura looked at him still, "What about those times you came to my rescue? Like when Gaara had me pinned to the tree with his giant Shukaku hand? When I fell, you caught me. You could have let me drop...you could have let me die." Again, he knew she was right. Why had he saved her then?

"I don't know why I saved you then, perhaps I will never know. But I can tell you this, that was the past and this is the present." He went to turn and finally walk away, but she spoke again.

"For years I loved you, went through rivalry with Ino who also loved you. But, it was also painful. To see you in pain, to see that my feelings were not being returned. To train to try to be a little stronger and less useless. I was never able to do much of anything on our missions; and that is why I trained hard...so I wouldn't be a burden. Sometimes I just want to wake up from this dream, this fake reality. And now...I've come to realize, all that training, all those long nights of studying and practice were for nothing. All these years I've fooled myself with feelings that were never going to be returned. So go ahead; walk away...because I don't think I love you anymore...I don't think I can love you. After all, Naruto likes me and I like him to. It's just my feelings for you are conflicting with my feelings for him. He's been there for me...you haven't."

Sasuke was still, all of what she said sinking in. Even as she told herself and Sasuke that she didn't love him...tears poured out like waterfalls. He smiled sadly, showing his true feelings one last time before leaving; "Okay, if that's how you truly feel. Thank you Sakura...for everything. Good-bye." And with that said, he vanished into the darkness of the trees...leaving her in the dark of night. Alone.

But not really alone, for there was one person who heard the entire confrontation; one silver haired or platinum blond shinobi with a book to his face; yes, Kakashi had heard the entire exchange. It seems he had followed the two of them and kept quiet and hidden. He sighed quietly, looked down, and vanished; leaving Sakura to her own thoughts.

The End


End file.
